Collide
by Mitsume556
Summary: She was mute. Not because of some tragic accident in her life, but because she choose too. SHe just didnt want to rish hurting anyone with the words that came out of her mouth


"Class, we have a new student," Narumi announced. The high school class groaned; the last new student they had was Hotaru Imai: the Ice Queen and quite the scare

"Please come in Mikan-chan," the ecstatic educator exclaimed.

A brunette walked into the class, hair in pigtails, bangs covering her hazel eyes. The class waited for her to speak and introduce herself, but received silence instead.

"Why isn't she talking?" a girl with a perm, Sumire, asked, "Is she too stupid to talk?"

"Sumire-chan, please don't say offense things like that," Narumi cut in, "This is Mikan… Sakura. She is sixteen, like the rest of you. Her Alices are S.E.C. and Nullification. She is a special star as well as a Dangerous Ability student."

The class grew quiet. No one, in the division, aside from Natsume, was a special star and a D. A. student.

"Why did you speak for her, sensei?" a curious Nonoko finally asked.

Narumi looked at the ground, "Well, you see class, Mikan-chan, well, she doesn't speak."

Class 2-B erupted into chaos, "WHAT?"

The blonde teacher grabbed a hold of Mikan's hand and squeezed it, assuring her that everyone would be okay, "Her partner will be Natsume Hyuuga."

Those six words had cause Mikan to look up; pain evident in her eyes, almost pleading to have a different partner.

"Tch, what do I care? I hate this goddamn Academy anyway," the said man murmured, not looking up from his manga.

Her heart sank, 'He really hates the Academy that much. I caused this pain in his heart. This is my entire fault.'

"Free period!" Narumi exclaimed, leaving the classrrom.

As Mikan walked toward her seat, Hotaru looked up. Hotaru nodded at her childhood friend, a little astonished that Mikan had transferred here. Mikan refused to meet Hotaru's eyes, and proceeded to her seat.

"Why does the mute get to sit next to Natsume?' Sumire whined.

Mikan only sighed in return; she just couldn't rebuttal to Sumire comment. If she did, Sumire would just get hurt in the end, just like everyone did.

Sumire smirked, "Oh, I forgot you can't talk! How sad! Probably just some sob story cause this. You obviously want pity."

Mikan stood up, after slipping a note to Natsume, and made her way out of the classroom.

"I can't believe she just walked out of the classroom after Sumire insulted her. What a loser. L-O-Z-E-R!" Wakako joined Sumire in teasing Mikan.

**Baka Baka Baka**

Sumire and Wakako turned to face the owner of whatever hit them, "What the hell, Ice Queen?" Hotaru simply ignored them and went back to working on her invention.

The crimson eyed lad rolled his eyes at the fangirls and how desperate they were to raise their own self-esteem at others insecurities. As he took his manga book off his face, readying himself to ditch class, he noticed a note his seat partner left on the desk, addressed to him.

_I'm sorry_

_-Mikan _

Staring at the note, his eyebrow's furrowed, "Sorry for what? The fangirls?" Curious, Natsume followed her out of the classroom.

Not knowing where to look for her, Natsume found himself at the Sakura Tree.

**Natsume's POV**

_From the scrapes and bruises  
>To the familiar abuses<br>I'll kick and scream but it never changed anything_

I heard a voice begin to sing. Instead of walking away, I listened. I listened to the girl pour her heart out into the song. What's wrong with this girl singing? Abuse, maybe?

_I could spill my guts out_  
><em>Wearing my best little girl pout<em>  
><em>And I almost missed it<em>  
><em>But nobody said that this was gonna be easy.<em>

It didn't seem to be abuse. Something much more extreme, and painful… It seemed as if it was written for an addiction to some drug and an eating disorder, but the way the girl sang; it didn't appear that was what she was trying portray. 

_This is not the man I hoped to be_  
><em>And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding<em>  
><em>I don't know how to word it<em>  
><em>I just started to deserve it<em>  
><em>And all my, all my faces are alibis<em>  
><em>And me, I'm half the man I wanted to be<em>

She seemed to be blaming herself for something that happened and is trying to shield herself away. Why is this girl in so much pain anyway?

_Most times it all comes out wrong_  
><em>I don't know the words but I'll hum along<em>  
><em>There's nothing familiar here anymore<em>  
><em>to anyone or anything left to feel alive<em>

Nothing left in her life anymore? Maybe we could get along?

_And I still taste that sickness  
>And it makes me crazy without it at best<br>But I'm in the same place I used to be  
>But I'm trying harder not to be<em>

Terrible past, it seems. Our friendship keeps getting more and more believable. 

_This is not the man I hoped to be_  
><em>And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding<em>  
><em>I don't know how to word it<em>  
><em>I just started to deserve it<em>  
><em>And all my, all my faces are alibis<em>  
><em>And me, I'm half the man I wanted to be<em>

_So what am I? What am I? So What Am I?_

_And all my, all my faces are Alibis_  
><em>This is not the man I hoped to be<em>  
><em>And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding<em>  
><em>I don't know how the words go<em>  
><em>I just started not to say no<em>

Who is this damn girl? She is in so much pain. It's almost unbearable to listen to her pour her heart out.

_Don't want it, Don't get it  
>I know you won't regret it<br>Don't surface, Don't surface  
>And I feel so damned worthless<br>Another day is gone and all my faces are alibis  
>all my faces are alibis<em>

_and me, I'm half the man I wanted to be_

Worthless, huh? I doubt it. I followed the voice; I needed to help this girl find some light. Through her song, you could tell her life was seriously messed up. I felt that my life didn't even compare to hers after listening to the song.

When I reached the owner of the voice, I saw the new student, Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

><p>My first story on fanfiction. I know it is pretty bad, but please review. I hope you enjoyed. And no, Mikan does not have a past of being abused, like many stories are suggesting these days. I don't own Gakuen Alice.<p> 


End file.
